gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of references to Game Grumps
References to Game Grumps and its hosts have appeared in various media ranging from video games to web comics. Video games ''Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'' *In you enter the file name as either "Egoraptor" or "Grumps", you'll unlock the "Hey I'm Grump" or "I'm Not So Grump" accessory which are masks of Arin and Danny's Game Grumps faces; respectively.Bloodstained Ritual of the Night All Cheat Codes Showcase With Items Description ''Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! *In the game's credits, one of the comments posted by Ashley Rochelle, one of the game's developers, reads "Mycaruba", a reference to Grumps' playthrough of ''Out of This World.Out of this World - VGFacts.com ''Default Dan *If you type "godanny" at the level select screen, Dan's head will be replaced with Danny's.Default Dan - VGFacts.com ''DLC Quest *In the level "Live Freemium or Die", you can find a gravestone which reads "Here Lies: Villager Jon (???-2013) Killed by the Creatures. Real Talk? He Wasn't Paying Attention." A reference to Jon and one of his common catchphrases "Real talk"Jon DLC Quest - VGFacts.com ''Guns of Icarus Online *A Ross RubberNinja voice pack can be purchased for the game which features two sets of voice commands with his voice.Guns of Icarus Online Update 1.4.0 Release Notes Hex Heroes *Arin, Danny, and Ross with Orph, appear as playable characters in the game.Game Grumps Hex Heroes - Kickstarter Grant Kirkhope also composed the soundtrack for the game.Hex Heroes Prismatic Games ''Mighty No. 9 *Arin appears on a billboard in the game featuring his Grump appearance.Arin's cameo in Mighty No. 9 - Reddit ''Papers, Please'' *One of the names which you can come across at the border checkpoint is Arin Hansonov, a reference to Arin.Arin Hansonov Papers, Please - VGFacts.com ''Paradigm'' *You can find a poster for a game called Steam Quest: Gabe's Revenge with Ross and Danny on the artwork, a reference to Steam Train and their King's Quest V series.Paradigm Likes Adventure Games. - YouTube *Vitas Varnas appears in the game's Head Mart. His bio reads that he had his head preserved in a jar to continue his fan support for Game Grumps as well as his career as an actor. Lovelie Vitas Varnas also provided the voice for the Dimmer Switch Prodigy Child character in the game, along with Ross who voices a bridge troll.Paradigm Vitas Varnas - VGFacts.com *The Glam Metal Nun character has a tattoo with the initials NSP, likely referencing Ninja Sex Party. ''Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! *The three post-game ghost master trainers: Psychic Arin, Psychic Danny and Psychic Ross, are named after Arin, Danny and Ross; respectively.Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! - VGFacts.com ''River City Girls *In Crosstown, Arin and Ross can be seen together drawing on pads. Both Arin and Ross, as well as Danny, also provide voice work for the game.River City Girls - VGFacts.com ''Shooting Stars! *One of the bosses in the game is Grump Dan which is a reference to Danny. When you encounter him, he'll say "Sick Marmalade, Grandpa!", a reference to the "Counter-Strike: Global Offensive" episode.Shooting Stars! - VGFacts.com Shovel Knight *In the Hall of Champions, a portrait of Arin's Grump head can be found.Arin Shovel Knight - VGFacts.com Portraits of MattMatt Shovel Knight - VGFacts.com and lovelie Vitas Varnas can also be found.Vitas Varnas Shovel Knight - VGFacts.com ''Suits: A Business RPG *On the 2nd floor of the Internet Building in the Media district, you can find "GoobTubers" who you must battle and defeat, based on different popular YouTubers. Two are Birdman and Ego Ham, which are based on Jon and Arin; respectively. There's even one based on Markiplier.Suits: A Business RPG - VGFacts.com ''Thaumistry: In Charm's Way'' *At the Museum Entrance, if you type in "Game Grumps" a secret message will appear. The message reads: "Far behind the inventor you see a poster for Game Grumps, the popular internet series hosted by Arin Hanson and Dan Avidan. The poster is bright orange with text in BD Cartoon Shout font, and it features caricatures of the show's hosts sporting grump expressions. This Easter Egg is brought to you by [[Vitas Varnas] without the knowledge or participation of the Game Grumps, members of their families, deceased relatives, or people they hang out with in pubs.]"Thaumistry: In Charm's Way - VGFacts.com ''World of Warcraft: Legion'' * In Val'sharah, there's a settlement in Bradensbrook that has NPC's named after Ross, Arin and Jon talk amongst themselves. Tabletop games ''Call of Cthulhu'' *In the scenario book The Sassoon Files, the bio for the character Vitas Varnas (who's based off the real-life lovelie) mentions him receiving critical acclaim for his vaudeville act "Arin & Danny - The Two Grumps" with him playing Arin and his pugilist friend Lauri O'Malley playing Danny.The Sassoon Files, the latest scenario book for the 7th edition of the Call of #Cthulhu RPG series by Chaosium Inc. is out and features me as a character which players can meet. When encountered, he can help players using his various assets and talents. The book is set in 1920's Shanghai and incorporates the Cthulhu Mythos by H. P. Lovecraft. I was also able to include a reference to the popular YouTube let's play series Game Grumps, making both myself and them part of the Call of Cthulhu universe. - Facebook @VitasVarnas Television ''South Park'' *In the season 20 episode "The End of Serialization as We Know It", the Game Grumps appear listed in Ike Broflovski's search history.Game Grumps shoutout in South Park - Subreddit Comics ''Doctor Who'' *In issue #3 of the 2016 Ninth Doctor comic series, a female alien is seen wearing a "Hey I'm Grump! I'm Not So Grump!" shirt.Twitter: Vince Pavey "@egoraptor @RubberNinja hey, one of the aliens was wearing a @GameGrumps shirt in a Doctor Who comic this week!" ''Plastic Man'' *In issue #6 of the 2018 Plastic Man series by DC Comics, Arin and Dan appear together in a panel with Arin wearing a Sonic the Hedgehog shirt and Dan depicted as African-American and wearing a Game Grumps shirt.Dan looking tanner than usual - Subreddit Webcomics ''VG Cats'' *In the strip "#298: Factoring Your Fear", Arin appears on the reality program The Tester where he asks about what a container filled with roaches over his head has to do with video games.VG Cats #298: Factoring Your Fear References Category:Content